


The Disaster Squad Grows

by Nordra



Series: Married to end the war [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: The family expands
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Married to end the war [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	The Disaster Squad Grows

**Author's Note:**

> So you remember that little story I wrote where Dracula forces Trevor through a shotgun wedding with Alucard after he found that Belmont had boinked his dearest son?
> 
> I MADE A SEQUEL!

"It's a girl!"

Sypha, her forehead damp with locks sticking into her skin, tried to look up. "Girl? I have a daughter?"

Trevor let out a tired laugh, leaning to place a kiss on her forehead. "You did great, Sypha. I'm just happy that it's over."

"You're happy?" His wife turned to give him to glare and quick jab of magic on the side. "I'm the one who pushed your child out into the world through my pelvis!"

"Hey, I helped!"

"Sure you did, Mister Beer-Is-Better-Than-Sex."

"Oh come on! That was a one-time fluke! Let it go already!"

Adrian shook his head. "I'll go get her cleaned and checked. Belmont, you shall handle things here."

"Who made you a boss?" The hunter jabbed at the retreating back.

"I did," Sypha answered instead of the half-vampire who exited the room. "Thank you, Adrian." 

"Oh, you're nice to him," Belmont grumbled.

"He has pain medication!"

Trevor grunted and went to work. He helped Sypha to move into a chair before he went to change the bedsheets to non-bloody ones before helping her back to bed. Sypha quickly took his hand, pulling him down to sit next to her. "I can't believe, Trevor!" Sypha hugged her husband, her voice wavering. "We have a daughter!"

Not-the-last Belmont smiled, hugging her back. New parents spend a moment in silence, letting the reality sink in. They were parents. They had a child.

They were going to be so deep in shit. Literally and figuratively.

"I'm glad we got this to work between three of us," Sypha finally sighed, speaking against his collar bone. "I just worry that now that she's here, Adrian might not feel like he's a part of the family -"

"What? Of course, he is! I bloody married him didn't I?"

"With metaphorical sword on your throat." 

"Sword? I had claws, fangs and a fucking scythe ready to render my ass apart," Belmont muttered.

"Still, you know how he gets sometimes," Sypha reminded.

Nodding, Trevor sighed. Adrian did have a tendency to think himself unworthy or something crap like that. It had taken him a while to open up to them both about his fears. Despite how he and Trevor had been fooling out during their quest and just how their wedding went, the dhampir was sometimes even more socially inept and insecure than Trevor. They had to convince him many times at the early stages of their relationship and during Sypha's pregnancy that no, they weren't going to ditch the blond bastard. They loved him, both of them. Not to mention Trevor had a one-way ticket to Hell and beyond if he even dared to think about divorce.

"Do you think he'd want children of his own?" Sypha brought him out of his musings.

"Don't know, that never has come up -"

**_"I highly approve that idea!"_ **

For the rest of his life, Trevor denied that he jumped nearly two feet up in the air the moment that deep, booming voice rang out. Grabbing the nearest weapon he could reach, the hunter turned, ready to strike. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!! STOP DOING THAT!!!"

Dracula merely cocked an eyebrow at the human. "Really Belmont? A candlestick? What would your ancestors say?"

"Probably asking why I haven't stuck it into your heart yet!" The hunter snarled at his father-in-law from Hell. "What the everloving shit are you doing here?!"

"I came to congratulate for successful child delivery, of course," Dracula rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well." Trevor slowly lowered his hand and the improvised weapon, "I guess it's a thank -"

"Not you, Belmont. Her," the vampire pointed towards Sypha. "You barely had any part in this. She did the most work. Let us also hope that the child takes after her."

"You overfed bag of -!"

"Adrian!" Sypha called out groaning and flopped back into the bed, pressing the pillow against her face. "Your husband and father are going at it again!"

"What else is new?" The door was opened and the dhampir, dressed in a fresh white shirt with sleeves rolled up, stepped back in, the newborn in his arms and wailing. The sound made the two males already in the room to stop snapping at each other. Adrian looked down at the baby, chuckling. "Someone's fussy."

"Takes after her father, clearly," Sypha snorted, sitting up. "Trevor cries just as loudly."

"Hey! I take offence at that!"

Adrian walked up to the bed and handed the baby to her mother. Sypha leaned forward and secured her in arms while the dhampir set the pillows better so she could lean comfortably against the headboard. Trevor shuffled closer to her, mostly wanting to be near his family. And put some protection between them and the vampire. Just in case.

But Dracula did not move to do anything even slightly threatening to the life of the newest Belmont. The vampire merely cocked his head slightly, observing. "You have a beautiful child," he finally said to Sypha before digging into his cloak. "Here." He pulled out a bundle of folded cloth, tied with silk ribbon. "The succubi made this as a group effort. A gift for a new mother."

Sypha accepted the bundle and opened it using one hand as her baby was cradled in other. It was a nursing robe, made out of soft, high-quality fabric. "Thank you, Lord Dracula. It is lovely." She held it out, before continuing, "Though maybe a bit too short -?" Which was an understatement; the robe barely would have made past Sypha's hips.

Dracula's face grew unnaturally red for a vampire and he quickly hid behind his palm while Trevor tore his eyes away from the robe and the ideas it brought, glaring at the vampire. "Did you just gift my wive erotic clothing?!"

"I should have checked it beforehand..." Dracula muttered before pulling his hand away and clearing his throat. "My sincerest apologies, Mrs Belmont. This was not intended by any means."

"It's... alright," Sypha said, quickly putting the robe out of way. "It's the thought that matters."

"In his defence, the succubi can never do anything without a hint of lecherousness," Adrian said with mirth in his tone.

"I honestly thought they would have learned from the past," the Vampire Lord groaned. "I told them; it is not appropriate to give a new mother a leather bodice with -"

"Father, no! Stop!" His son suddenly smacked his palm over Dracula's mouth, silencing the vampire. "There are things that I. Do. Not. Need. To. Know!"

"Seconded," Trevor agreed.

"Please, son," Dracula said, removing dhampir's hand. "You're grown man already. Belmont... well, that's debatable."

"No one wants to hear about their parents' sexual escapades," Adrian said, physically in pain from sheer thought. "I saw enough that one time, thank you."

Trevor shuddered. That would be one thing he was sure of that his family had never recorded about Dracula and thank God for that. "Alrighty then, thanks for a very indecent article of clothing you gave to my wive. You can now leave. Do not let anything wooden to poke you in your way out."

Sypha slapped him overhead while Dracula scowled. "I get a distinct feeling that I am not welcome."

"Sorry, comes with the profession," Trevor drily said. "Just looking after my family since I'm not 100% sure that you did not come here smelling a quick drink. I mean, place mostly reeks of you-know-what."

"Manners, Treffy," Sypha admonished. "We've talked about this."

Both father and son gave him a similar look of disgust as Dracula spoke out; "What do you think I am? Animal?"

"You want to really know the answer to that one?"

Dracula made an offended and disgusted noise before turning towards his son. "I still do not fully understand just what you saw in this one, Adrian."

The dhampir shrugged. "Everyone has their flaws, father."

"This one is mostly all flaws."

"Hello, standing right here!"

"I know; I can see you, Belmont. Not to mention smell you all the way from my castle."

"You can smell my ass after I poke you full of holes, snaggletooth!"

"And I would appreciate if you two could not do this right after I spent _11 hours_ in labour! You try to push a miniature person out of your vagina and then listen to this! Take this ridiculous show of a single brain cell and pissing contest somewhere else. Trevor, watch it or you'll sleep in the yard until she's weaned! And you," she pointed a finger at the vampire. "I actually cannot think of anything to threaten you with but know that I'm very disappointed at you!" It... actually seemed to be quite effective, as Dracula slightly drew back and honestly looked a little bit ashamed. "Men," she scoffed. "Human or vampire, you're all the same."

"What about half-vampires?" Adrian curiously asked.

"You're fine." She answered. "Actually, at the moment you're my favourite."

"I thought I already was," he mischievously pointed out.

"Shared first place with Treffy. Now you're in lead."

Both chuckled while the hunter and the vampire lord sulked after the earful they got. After a while, Sypha placed a kiss on the top of the baby's head. "I was so worried. We had miscarriages amongst Speakers when traveling, sometimes even losing the mothers. I honestly dreaded the idea of carrying a child at the beginning."

"You pulled through marvellously, Sypha," Adrian said, leaning down to kiss the new mother on the forehead.

"Still, I'm relieved that everything went fine," she sighed.

"You're welcome." Dracula suddenly said.

Trevor frowned. "How's any of this thanks to you?"

"In many ways, you idiot." The vampire looked at the hunter like he had just said that the world was flat. "Where do you think Adrian learned what he knows?

"His mother?"

"Well, yes but also from me." Dracula huffed. "Besides, I think I deserve some credit since I kept Death away from this house!"

"Death was going to reap my daughter's soul?!" Sypha exclaimed.

"Of course not, the way Adrian handled everything there was no way he would have the need to appear but I sent him away just in case. So you're welcome! He was disappointed, you know," the vampire pointed out. "It's not every day you could meet the newborn daughter of a woman who is married to the man who married your godson." He then thought for a moment. "I could have phrased that better..."

"You're a quite egotistical bastard, you know that?" Trevor snapped before he registered just what the vampire said. "Wowowow wait; _godson?_ " 

"Hm?" Dracula turned his attention back to the human. "Did you not know? Adrian is his godson."

Trevor blinked. And then looked at the dhampir. "Your godfather?"

Adrian sighed. "Yes."

"The Grim Reaper?"

"Yes.

"The actual personification of death? _Your godfather?_ "

"Yes!"

Belmont slammed a palm over his eyes. "What's next? Satan as a cousin?"

"Please," Dracula scoffed. "We only play chess every other weekend." Three sets of eyes stared at him. "I'm joking!"

"With all due respect, Lord Dracula," Sypha said. "We kind of would have expected that."

Opening his mouth to object, before thinking more, Dracula sighed. "Well, I guess I do have an reputation."

"Yeah, like showing up uninvited."

"You know very well that it is a myth that vampires need an invitation to enter the house, Belmont."

"I'm mostly concerned about how you just happen to appear in the right, or wrong, time. How do you even know? Are you spying on us?" The hunter scrutinized the vampire.

"I live next to you, Belmont. Of course, I'm aware what is going on in the direct vicinity of my castle."

Hunter threw a glare towards his wive. "Again, dear; thanks for breaking the bloodsucker's castle. Now we'll never get rid of him."

"I did not break it!"

"Sypha dearest," Adrian said. "We already agreed on this. You did. Although," the dhampir looked towards his father. "I kind of thought that you'd have fixed it already."

Dracula shrugged. "I'm not in a hurry. Besides, you live mostly in here. Can you blame me for wanting to be included in my child's life?"

While Adrian felt warm and happy for having his father back, Trevor was not as thrilled. "Yeah, not buying that as the whole reason. You're also enjoying tormenting me."

"Naturally."

"Why?!"

"It should have been clear. Because I can, Belmont," Dracula smirked. "I cannot kill you for it would upset Adrian but I can still make your life hell. In small ways if necessary." The Lord of Vampires then went as far as throwing his arm over the human's shoulders, "Besides, I'm your father-in-law, it is my duty."

Shivering because of physical contact to the bloodsucker he was _not_ married to, Trevor looked at Adrian. "You know all those times I called you fucker and other things? I'm taking them all back. He," he pointed up at Dracula, "is worse. Also, you are lucky that you're pretty because I wouldn't stand for this shit otherwise."

"Love you too, sweetheart," the dhampir smirked and even had the gall to blow him a kiss. Sypha broke out in laughter at Trevor's scowling.

"Grant's going to go ballistic if he's not named as godfather," Trevor pointed out after he somehow managed to pry himself off the vampire. Though both his significant ones knew it was only because Dracula let him.

"What?" Dracula's eyes fixed on the hunter. "You're making that flea the child's godfather and not Adrian?!"

Adrian groaned, pinching his nose bridge. "Ugh, I can feel a migraine."

"Well, of course we are," Trevor answered. "Grant's our closest friend after all!"

"And that's why you're going to brush Adrian aside?!"

"No. Because he," Trevor pointed at the dhampir, "is the father number two."

Dhampir blinked, surprised as his father fell silent after that admission. "You... really mean that?"

"Of course!" Belmont turned towards his husband. "Did you really think just because she popped out into the world, we're going to toss you out? I thought we've gone through this several times, the number of this family is not limited to just three. You're stuck with us for good, messiah." He then cast an evil eye towards the towering vampire. "FOR SOME REASON."

"I sense animosity," Dracula mused.

"I wonder why?" Trevor snapped.

"I honestly cannot understand your anger, Belmont. You act like you do not want to be married to my son. And I am very aware that it is a lie."

"It's not that -" Trevor cut off, sighing as he pinched his nose. "Look, I had this figured out, minus some specific details. You just threw a spanner into works with your daddy-vampire shenanigans."

"You?" the vampire scoffed. " _You_ had a plan?"

"Sure did! And it was a good one!" Belmont threw his hands up. "It went something like this: after we send you to whatever hell there is reserved for vampiric assholes, we take a moment to make sure none of us is bleeding to death, confess and have magnificent sex to celebrate. Minus Grant, because he'd probably rather jump off the cliff."

There was dead silence in the room.

"I told you it lacked some finer details!"

"When there are monsters to kill, Trevor knows how to plan," Sypha deadpanned. "Outside of it? Not so much."

Adrian sighed, covering his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I cannot believe that I'm attracted to _that._ "

Sypha patted the dhampir on the shoulder, sighing sympathetically. "We're moronsexuals, sweetie."

Dracula just stared at Belmont before joining with his son in groaning. "And here I thought no-one could outdo Godbrand in idiocy..."

After that, there was a moment of calm as Sypha fed her daughter. Dracula politely turned around, of his own volition and not because of Trevor threatened to neuter him if the vampire ogled at her. Afterwards, Sypha slightly rocked the baby, cooing at her while Trevor sat on the bed next to her, arm around her shoulders while tickling the baby's tiny hands. Adrian stood next to the bed, on the opposing side to Trevor, with an undescribed look on his face as he watched the babbling infant.

Dracula noted it and stepping up to his son, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son?"

Adrian jerked out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You kind of spaced out there, sunbeam." Trevor had too noticed the dhampir's quietness.

"Oh." Adrian rubbed his neck. "It's just... never mind, I was just thinking about something."

"Wondering what would little Adrian Juniors look like?" Trevor smirked.

"What?" 

Trevor stood up and rounded the bed before coming next to the dhampir. Wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulders, Belmont placed a kiss on those sunkissed strands. "We were kind of wondering if you'd want the tiny terrors of your own someday."

Adrian's eyes widened. "I... uhh... I really haven't thought of it honestly."

Trevor chuckled, nuzzling his hair. "Heh, no worries there. Take your time. We are going to be busy with this one here," he nodded towards the baby. "And by the way she was screaming earlier, I doubt Sypha's too keen to let either of us in bed anytime soon."

"Hold it, Belmont," Dracula suddenly spoke out. "You better hope that you're not implying what I'm thinking you are."

Lifting his head, Trevor's eyebrow lifted questioningly as he regarded the vampire. "The hell you are on about?"

"Are you perhaps suggesting that Adrian should have a child with her?" Dracula gestured towards Sypha.

The two humans looked at each other, confused before Trevor answered. "Uh, kind of? I mean, it is the only possible solution if it comes to that."

Dracula frowned as Adrian facepalmed. He knew what was going to happen.

"I have nothing against Lady Sypha but it is you my son's married to; if there's going to be children, I will not stand for them to be born out of this marriage!"

Yep, called it.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the last time I checked, and it was at the start of this week actually, both of us are still _males,_ " Trevor unwound his arms around his husband and stepped up to the vampire, poking him on the chest. "I thought you were a smart one, fang-face, but guess not so I'll fill you in: two males does not equal a child."

"Belmont, Belmont," Dracula sighed and smiled condescendingly down at the human. "You and your limited mortal comprehension. You truly believe that there's absolutely no way to achieve that?"

"Father -"

Trevor blinked, suddenly feeling a cold wave of dread gathering in the pit of his belly. "What?"

"You think that magic is not capable of overcoming a little thing called gender?"

Trevor's mouth made a silent imitation of a fish as he gaped at the vampire before bursting out; "Could you stop defying the natural laws?!"

"Natural is merely one respective, hunter," the vampire said. "And surprisingly malleable, if needed."

Trevor quickly turned and grabbed Adrian by the front of his shirt. "Tell me he's bullshitting, please!"

The dhampir coughed and quickly averted his eyes, refusing eye contact.

"Oh hell _no!_ "

Adrian began. "Trevor, listen -"

"We are not using dark magic to knock me up!"

"It would most likely have to be Adrian; as half-vampire, his physiology is much better suited for it." Dracula, in his full unholier-than-thou attitude, announced. "For mortals, human nature is surprisingly resilient. At least if we are not talking about a full-scale change to another creature."

"We are not knocking him up neither! That's not normal!"

"Trevor," Sypha cut in. "Not taking any side at this, but you're married both to a human woman and a half-blooded vampire prince. Whose father just so happens to be a long-time enemy of your family. Just how anything in your life fits into the definition of 'normal'?

"That's enough." Adrian stood up, interrupting before Belmont could retort back. "This is no time or place to talk about things of this nature. Sypha just gave birth; it is not proper. Trevor; nothing that sort is going to happen, not without my consent. I know very well how unnatural it would be. And father; this is my life. While I do appreciate your aid and opinions, I do not even know yet if I really want children of my own."

"But I really want grandchildren," the Lord of Vampires whined.

"Ugh," Adrian groaned. "Now we are going to be hearing about this forever... Look, just... give us time here, alright? Few years is not much for you."

"Okay, will someone explain to me why I was whisked away from my ship by magic and dumped at your doorstep?!" A shout suddenly came from downstairs, interrupting Dracula from answering and making all of them look towards the door. 

Adrian threw a reproaching look at the vampire. "Did you -?"

Dracula just smiled innocently. He was not fooling anyone.

Adrian moved to the door, opening it and soon a familiar bandana-wearing pirate slipped in, jerking in surprise when he saw the vampire. "Whoa! Hey there, Tall, Dark and Bloody!" 

Dracula merely rolled his eyes.

"Hello Grant," Sypha greeted before answering him. "Guess someone wanted to make sure that you'll meet your new goddaughter as soon as possible."

"Holy hell, it finally happened?!" Grant bounced towards the bed, craning to look at the newborn as Adrian closed the door in his wake. "Aww! As cute as a barnacle!"

Dracula's eyebrow lifted as he muttered to the hunter next to him, "That's a compliment?"

"Better be," Trevor quietly answered. "Or he finds that stupid scarf in his ass soon."

While they were muttering to each other, Grant had leaned further and was cooing at the baby, who apparently did not like the subtle residue of brandy in his breath and swung her tiny fist. Jabbing him straight to the nose. " _OW!_ Yep, that's definitely Trevor's."

Trevor huffed. "Was there ever a doubt?" That earned him a quick kick to the shin from his husband.

"Hey, there could have been a change she's his," Grant pointed at the dhampir. "But with that punch? Definitely a Belmont. Just as much of a brute like her father." He then squinted at the baby. "Plus that frown just screams _'Trevor'_. Though she's much cuter than him."

"My influence," Sypha smugly said. "After all, daughters do take after their mothers."

" _Ahem,_ unfortunately, I do have to disagree," Dracula spoke. "Children are actually much more like their fathers, girls and boys both. Mother’s genes are usually 50% of a child’s DNA, and the father’s genes are the other 50%. However, male genes are much more aggressive than female ones, that’s why they are usually more prominent. So, there are usually 40% of active female genes and 60% of active male genes. Besides, a pregnant woman’s body identifies the fetus as a partially alien body. In order to save the baby, it has to find peace with the aggressive father’s genes sometimes, at the cost of her own genes."

Humans stared at the vampire for a long while Adrian sighed. Father got into one of his scientific rants again.

"Come fucking again?" Trevor oh so eloquently said.

"Boys or girls, they may actually be more like their fathers than mothers," Adrian summarized as Dracula frowned, annoyed that his very clear lecture went over humans heads.

"Well, this kid is doomed then," Grant said, punching Trevor on the arm. "Sypha was the only chance for you."

"Fuck you, Grant."

"Thanks but no. You got two people already for that. Besides, I'm too busy to teach this little anklebiter here the proper knife-wielding techniques to entertain you."

"I'm more than qualified to that, you know," Trevor muttered. "Besides, aren't you too busy with your ship? We do live far inland."

"Oh you see," the pirate smirked. "I have all this planned out. I'm planning to retire from the seas so I can attend my new duties."

"Not playing pirate anymore?" Adrian asked.

"Not exactly," Grant answered. "I planned to get a smaller boat, put wheels on it, get a horse and start to roam the countryside! I'm going to be the Pirate of the Roads!"

They all stared at the man before his companions broke into laughter. While Dracula just stared dumbfounded.

"Never change, Grant," Adrian chuckled. "Never change."

"Heh, not planning to, batboy."

Suddenly there was a sharp sound like someone was tapping the tip of a dagger against the glass. And it came from the window. Everyone looked towards the curtains that were pulled over. Trevor frowned, reaching under the bed for a dagger stored in there. History has taught that you need to keep every room in Belmont Estate stocked with at least one weapon. While he did that, Grant pulled two of his own from his vest, but Adrian gestured the men to hold it and stepped to the window, briefly glancing over his shoulder towards Dracula. The vampire merely took a few steps aside, moving out of the way of sunlight.

Curling his fingers on the fabric, the dhampir took a breath and then yanked curtains open.

He blinked. "What the -? Death!?"

Otherside the glass, the Reaper waved and after Adrian pulled the window open, rasped; **"Hello."**

Trevor's blue eyes turned cold as he rounded to glare at Dracula. "I thought you sent him away!"

"I did!" The vampire defended himself before scowling at his servant. "What is the meaning of this? I made myself very clear -!"

 **"Apologies, master but I couldn't obey that,"** Death interrupted. **"I have my rights, you know. As prince's godfather."**

"Godfather?" Grant whispered to Sypha who just shrugged.

"Tell you later."

"Even so, it is not Adrian's child born today!" Dracula hissed. He knew that Belmont would not like the Reaper around and the Vampire King was actually trying to get along with his son-in-law. As much as he could anyway. But this was being jeopardized thanks to his unruly servant here!

 **"Details,"** Death rumbled. **"Not important."**

"My orders are, though!"

**"I also practice my right as your second-in-command to ignore them if needed."**

"I am about practice my right as you lord and master to punish you for this!"

**"What are you going to do, master? Kill me? I dare say even you do not possess the power to do that."**

"Do not think that -"

"Okay, timeout!" Trevor shouted, cutting the two monsters off. "Firstly, I do not care about your shoddy structure of command or the lack of it right now, Dracula. And secondly, you," he turned towards the Reaper. "If you're here for my daughter's soul, I swear that I will stick that scythe of yours up your bony ass, make a windchime out of your ribs and use your skull as a piss bucket."

Death merely stared at the hunter before shifting his empty eye sockets towards the baby, assessing her for a moment. **"Do not fret, Belmont. She and I will not have that meeting for many, many years."**

Trevor looked towards Adrian for a reassurance. The dhampir just nodded. Death did not take souls before their fated times. The hunter put the dagger to his belt, choosing to trust in his husband. "Okay, so why are you here? If your boss told you not to."

Death shrugged. **"Despite my profession, I do appreciate the birth of life. After all, without it, I'd be out of a job. And though the Speaker is not married to my godson, they are still attached and therefore I see it as my duty and right to be able to offer my congratulations."**

"Oh, thank you then, Death," Sypha answered graciously. "But are you going to get in trouble for this?"

"He is," Dracula snarled but at the same time Death chuckled; **"No, I do not think so."**

The vampire glared. "Oh really? Just how can you be so sure?"

**"Because I might share a few interesting stories to new parents from the past. You know, just to give them some examples of what not to do."**

The vampire blanched. "You would not dare!"

**"Wouldn't I?"**

Dracula sputtered incoherently before hissing; "This is not over, Death!" and vanished into shadows, retreating into his castle.

Three humans and a dhampir stared at the empty spot where the Lord of Darkness had just stood before Adrian turned towards his godfather. "What was that about?"

Death chuckled, leaning on the window sill. **"I made a promise to the lady to bring him back down a peg or two once a while."**

Adrian's eyes widened. "To mother?"

**"Apparently, she was worried that he might end up as even worse prick than before."**

Grant let out a snort at that while Sypha pressed a hand over her mouth, turning away as she was shaking from suppressed laughter.

"You know, skull-face," Trevor said after a moment while Adrian was coughing to hide his laughter, "I think I might like you."

Death gave thumbs-up to Belmont before reaching into his sleeve. **"I shall not disturb you longer but before that -"** He pulled out a thin box wrapped neatly in the lilac paper, tied up with shining silver thread. Holding it out by the strings, he handed it to Adrian. **"I hope this suffices. Have to admit, I'm little out of sorts in gift-giving."**

Accepting the package from the dhampir, Sypha gave the infant to Grant for holding and neatly removed the tie and paper. Under the lid, she found strange brown, hard half-round objects which smelled quite sweet to her. Picking one, she turned it around, perplexed.

Adrian smiled. "Oh, chocolate."

 **"I think every new mother could use some after the ordeal they go through,"** Death rasped.

Trevor quirked his eyebrow. "What the fuck is chocolate?"

"It's a type of candy or in maybe in more familiar terms; a sweet delicacy made out of cacao beans. The plant that produces them grows in a distant land," Adrian explained.

"It's edible?" Grant asked.

"Of course."

Sypha carefully took a bite, chewing as everyone waited for her reaction. And boy did they got one.

Her glacier blue eyes widened before she squealed like a little girl. "This is so good!!! Oh, it just melts in my mouth!!" She threw the rest of it in her mouth.

Trevor stared at his over-the-moon wife before glancing at the box in her lap. Curious, he reached to pick up one himself. They couldn't be that good, right? But just as he was about to take one, the box was snatched away and his fingers got struck with a freezing pain. "No! These are mine! Get your own, Treffy!" Sypha clutched the box against her chest.

Sticking his frost-bitten digit in his mouth for a moment, Trevor backed off. "Hey, what gives? Sharing is caring!"

"Not with these! Mine! Touch them and I'll freeze your dick off!"

Adrian chuckled, hand over his face. "Please Sypha, as much as it may tempt you; we do need Trevor. And his dick." Ignoring the awkward coughing from the window, he continued, "Besides, if you want, we can get more."

Her eyes sparkled. "We can?!"

"The castle does have access to several things around the world, so yes."

She wore a similar expression than when she had first laid eyes at the ocean of books in the Belmont trove. "If you get more, I will give you head twice a day for the entire week."

 **"And that is my cue leave, thank you very much,"** Death suddenly and in slightly panicked tone said and began to float away from the window.

Sypha's voice followed him; "Thank you, Death!"

Trevor crossed his arms, sullen. "I think I may take back what I said about liking him."

"Something eating you, Belmont?" Grant snickered as he rocked the child.

"Apparently not," the hunter growled and pointed at the dhampir. "Him, on the other hand..."

Adrian tutted. "Oh, Trevor. You're not seeing the benefits of this."

"What fucking benefits? You're the one who gets blown on a tight schedule."

"Then allow me to clarify something. It will benefit you also if I get more chocolate for Sypha." He smirked, downright wickedly and full of teeth. "Although not proven, chocolate might be useful as an aphrodisiac, if you get my point..."

Trevor blinked. "...You're not shitting me, right?"

"I might of some things but this? Never."

It did not take long for Trevor to make up his mind. "We are going to raid your father's cabinets. As soon as possible."

"I heartily agree, Belmont."

"This family is so fucking nuts," Grant sighed, smiling and holding his babbling goddaughter while her mother practically inhaled the goods and her dads plotted how to raid Dracula's pantry.

**Author's Note:**

> By now it should be clear that I love mixing elements from the games with the animated series. The first story was written before s2 so it had more game-elements in it. Now we have about 80% animated series and 20% games.
> 
> I mostly mix because that way I can fix some details that always bothered me in the show. Like the lack of Drac's BFF Death. And Grant. I'm still so annoyed that we got no GRANT! Just vague reference on him! How can they just leave our thief/pirate wall-climber out?


End file.
